


Cursed

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [185]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: if u still take outlaw queen prompts i have 2 for ya!!! 1. set in the not to distant future were robin wants to have a child with regina but she has to tell him about the potion she took? 2. outlaw queen wedding :-) xxx</p><p>and</p><p> </p><p>Prompt: Robin begins to observe symptoms in Regina that make him wonder if she's pregnant. She's so certain this is impossible that it never even occurs to her. Robin doesn't dare suggest it - what if he gives her hope, but he's wrong? She'd be crushed! This state of affairs goes on for quite some time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

She senses the change within two weeks. Her magic has been finicky and she’s more irritated than usual. Regina thought it could have been a bug at first, but when she ran the healing charms on herself, she noted no changes.

She wondered if she was enduring a change after using her magic in the Underworld. Something in their return could have changed it, and it is entirely possible that using it down there triggered a change. She felt more powerful, that much she was sure of. So what if her magic had simply grown?

Except she knew it wasn’t that. Not that it wasn’t possible for her magic to have grown. She had the conversation with Emma Swan less than a few weeks ago when she came to Regina noting a change in her magic. The answer had been obvious of course; it wasn’t as if the nature of her relationship with the pirate was a secret. Emma Swan was pregnant.

But the only problem was that it wasn’t possible. She had cursed herself by taking that potion years ago, leaving her barren. There was absolutely no chance that she was pregnant, no matter how much she wished she was.

She refused to even cast the charm on herself because it would only leave her pain. What was the point in hoping she was, when she knew there was no chance?

No, she would figure out the true cause of the change of her magic.

Asdf

Robin could tell that there was something bothering Regina. She was trying to hide it and put up a strong face, but he knew her better than that. He knew her well enough to know when she was trying to dodge the matter.

Except he didn’t know what to do about it. She was cranky, often sick, irritable, and her magic was almost unstable.

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen the signs before, both with Marian and Zelena. He had a pretty good idea of what it was that was bothering her, but he wasn’t sure how to approach it. Was it not a good thing that she was carrying his child? Was she bothered by the fact, or did she just not want to dream that she could be pregnant.  

Regina had never told him explicitly that she couldn’t have children, but she had adopted Henry, and had been upset when she found out her sister was pregnant with his child.

But at the same time, the symptoms were there; there was no denying that.

“Regina,” Robin said softly as he approached his partner. She was sitting on the bed, staring blankly at the wall, and he felt his heart lurch. “Talk to me. I know something is going on. Please, just talk to me and tell me what it is.”

“I-” Regina said, as her voice broke. “Robin, I don’t know what’s going on with me.”

“Are you pregnant?” he asked her tenderly, as he sat beside her on the bed and rubbed circles on her back.

“I can’t be,” she told him, “I took a potion long ago which cursed me to be barren. I’m not able to carry a child.”

“Cursed?” he asked with a raised brow, “So there is a chance of it being undone?”

She looked at him with widened eyes, “I don’t know. There’s a possibility I suppose. But Robin, if I start thinking there is a chance I’m pregnant, then I’m going to want this child. And if it turns out that I’m not, it’s going to break my heart. I don’t want to have hope for something that might not come to pass.”

“I’m going to love you either way,” he told her softly. “And if it turns out you’re not, then there are other ways for us to expand our family. We can adopt, or we can try something else. But it doesn’t have to end here. Henry, Roland, and Raina can have sibilings if we want them to.”

She nodded and he rubbed her back, “Okay,” she said, as she slipped her hand into his. She took her other hand and wave it over her stomach and a white light emerged.

“What does that mean?” Robin urged, as he asked her.

“I’m pregnant,” she said breathlessly, “You broke my curse.”

He grinned as he pulled her onto his lap, and placed a soft kiss on her lips, “I love you, Regina Mills.”

“I love you too,” she said with a tender smile.

“But I think I would prefer you with another name,” he told her as he stroked her face, “What do you think of Regina Hood?”

He swore he saw the glow on her face then as she smiled widely, “I think that name sounds perfect.”


End file.
